


The State Of Dreaming

by Angelxofxmusicxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxofxmusicxx/pseuds/Angelxofxmusicxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Belle has very vivd dreams. But this time it’s lust for her true love that haunts her while she sleeps. Set shortly after “The Crocodile”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State Of Dreaming

Title: The State Of Dreaming

Rating: Nc-17

Author’s Note: So I’ve had this idea in my head for months but never had the courage to write it/post it. But here it goes. My first ever Rumbelle fic. Please let me know what you think! A BIG thank you to my beta and tumblr big sister storieaddict!!!

  

  
It had been a little bit over a week since Belle had last saw him. A little bit over a week since he had given her the key to the library and set her free, like a bird from a cage. In truth she had wanted to be free. Free to find her independence but to be completely separate from him wasn’t her intention. How could it be when they had been parted for so long? 

At first the space had been much needed. Belle needed to find herself and a sense of how to work the new wonders of this world. It had been much easier with the help of Ruby, and she quickly found her own routine. She knew he was only keeping his distance because he believed that was what she wanted. But a little bit over a week, almost nearing two, was a little much. 

God how she missed him.... 

They had made a promise to go try her first hamburger together. He had seemed beyond pleased with something so small....and yet he still hadn’t asked her. And Belle hadn’t gotten the nerve to ask him. He seemed to think she needed more time. The question was: did she need more time? Of course she missed him. Of course she wanted to see him. But she also needed him to be a better man. All Belle had ever wanted was for the Dark One to be washed away from her true love.

Her _Rumplestiltskin_ -

He was only a man now. Not an ordinary man but a man none the less. The Dark One still seemed to lurk deep within him. In the time she had spent in the Dark Castle, Rumplestiltskin had always tried to keep his emotions hidden except when it came to his anger. In Storybook it was no different. His lust for revenge still loomed over him while he tried to hide everything else away. Belle’s heart clenched at the memory of how he hid himself from even her. She thought with the loss of his green scales the walls around him would have also faded away. It was impossible to love him less, but was their love enough to banish the darkness inside of him? 

At first living in the Dark Castle Belle had feared the all powerful Dark One. But shortly after the fear turned into a strange sense of attraction and intrigue. With his high pitched giggles, scaled skin, layered personality, and the way he surprised her at every turn, he won her over. She couldn’t deny she had fallen for him hard. Fallen like she had off that ladder...and yet he had always been there to catch her. That is until he sent her away. Belle knew he regretted it the moment after it happened, but she couldn’t forget how the darkness had caused him to second guess her. Was there a way to just split the Dark One from her Rumplestiltskin? But then...would he even still be himself? Would he be less of her true love?

Belle groaned in frustration, her head benign to hurt. “I give up.” She muttered before slipping into bed and pulling the covers around her for warmth. Usually Belle read before sleeping but tonight she didn’t have the strength to. Not when all she could think of was how he used to sleep beside her. The lamp on her bedside table was clicked off shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime during the night, Belle felt something moving next to her before wrapping itself securely around her from behind. She could feel hands running along her sides, the light blue silk of her nightgown feeling amazing against her skin. Her lips parted as a small moan escaped. Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming...right? Hot breath caressed the shell of her ear. Almost panting. Desperate.

_“Belle....”_

In that instant her crystal-blue eyes shot open while her hand snatched at the light beside her to click it on. Light spilled fourth to reveal the intruder. Large, reptilian-like eyes bore into hers as a smirk spreads across his shimmering gold lips. Though his appearance had reverted back to what it once was, there over her shoulder loomed the face of none other than Rumplestiltskin. 

“R-Rumple? What are you? You’re......you’re.... H-How?” A million questions jumbled around her head and she couldn’t get a single one of them out of her mouth. 

His smirk only seemed to widen at her lack of full sentences. “Shhhh my little Belle. I’m the one that’s going to take care of you now.” His words made her shudder. Had the Dark One fully taken control again? How was she supposed to reach the light inside of him if he was once again cloaked in this darkness? In her stunned state Rumplestiltskin was able to reach over and grab Belle’s shoulder. He turned her towards him so that they were now face-to-face. 

He looked positively feral.

“Belle. My Belle.” His voice was low and deep, almost growling. He leaned into her, their noses just barely touching.

“Rum...no...change back.” Belle begged softly, but with each word she spoke he only moved in closer. His breath hitting her face while his hand came up, cupping the back of her head before pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss.

It was hard, passionate and had Belle moaning in minutes. Rum took advantage of her parted lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues rolled together in a rushed and possessive dance. They had never kissed quite like this before. Without thinking Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but instead of feeling his dragonhide leathers, she felt the softness from his suit jacket. Opening her eyes she saw tanned skin and straighter hair. She broke the kiss as soft chocolate brown eyes looked back at her. Was she going crazy? Or maybe this was all just a dream.

“What’s wrong, love?” Rum spoke, his voice thick with his Scottish accident. “Is this alright, love?” He questioned, leaving feather light kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, everywhere. It left her breathless and suddenly she didn’t really care if she was dreaming or not. In a flash her arms went back around him while pulling him on top of her. She heard him groan as he followed her lead, burrowing his head into the side of her neck to leave kisses against it. Though his kisses soon turned to playful bites and long licks with his hot wet tongue.

“Mmmmh. My little caretaker is starting to tremble. Is my teasing already making her wet?” 

Her eyes fluttered open to once again see green skin and lust filled eyes. Now she KNEW she had to be dreaming. Right? She tried to speak but no words came.

The Dark One lunged for her lips, claiming her mouth for another kiss. Clawed hands ran firmly up her body to feel her curves. His hands traveled up and down a few times before he cupped her silk covered breasts in his hands. Crying out, she raked her nails down his forearms. Her head was swimming as he pawed at her. She had only ever been touched like this once before—their first night together in his pink colored house. They had both been alone for so long that they couldn’t bear another moment apart. She had given him her heart and her maidenhead that night. He brought her incomparable amounts of pleasure, but it had been soft, slow, and so very gentle. This was nothing like that. This was fire.

The pads of his thumbs ran over her nipples causing her to gasp and shudder. Chuckling darkly into her ear he continued to stroke them, making them taunt. “You never answered my question dearie. Are you trembling because it feels good?” He paused, pinching them through her night dress. Her back arching towards him. “Should I make you tremble more Belle? Should I make you shake?”

She was panting for breath now, his words igniting a liquid fire from somewhere within her. The look in his eyes told her he wasn’t going to continue until she answered.

“Yes.” She replied breathlessly. “Please Rum....”

“What good manners my caretaker has.” And with one of his gleeful, impish giggles he tugged the white lacy straps on her nightgown down to reveal her pale breasts. He reached out for them but his hands were no longer green. Carefully he cupped them, letting his hands be filled with them. He whispered her name as he lips trailed down her jawline to her collarbone. He mumbled against her skin “You’re skin is so soft.” Belle sighed in happiness, looking down at him to see him slide his lips and the tip of his tongue down between her breasts. Fingers continued to stroke and pinch her rosy pink nipples. It felt like ages before he finally took one into his mouth. 

Belle was unable to hold back the noises he was causing her to make and every noise only seemed to egg him on. Her hands pushed themselves into his hair, holding him to her. She begged for more as the heat pooled between her legs. Fisting her hands in his hair, she suddenly realized it was no longer straight. The soft sucking turned into one sharp bite before releasing her. 

This was insane! Either he was messing with her by using magic or her mind was playing the same kind of trick. She had to figure out what was going on! She couldn’t fully focus on the pleasure with this constant shifting he was doing.

Before she could ask him one of his hands made it’s way down to the hem of her gown. The light blue silk ended just at her knee with a little bit of white lace at the end. Rumpelstiltskin’s stray hand slid the silk up till it bunched in the middle of her stomach. Belle knew she was already wet but that didn’t seem to be what caught the imps attention. 

“No undergarments? How naughty of you, dove.” 

Her face turned beat red. She must have been so distracted with her thoughts before bed that she hadn’t slipped a pair on. She gapped at him like a fish.

“Perhaps you were hoping I’d come to you tonight? Hmm? Come now Belle, don’t lie to me.” He teased.

“N-No!....I mean...I just forgot...” She defended though she wasn’t sure why she felt the need to. 

The devilish imp only chuckled as he nudged her knees apart. She suddenly felt very exposed where he had all of his cloths still on. Sitting up a bit Belle reached out for his vest only to touch his tie. Frustrated she growled lowly but still undid his tie before starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Gold smiled down at her, shrugging out of his suite jacket before tossing it on the floor. By the time he was done Belle was still struggling with his buttons. “Sweetheart....Here let me.” He brushed her hands away to finish what she started. Laying back she watched as his shirt was also tossed somewhere. The feeling of his bare chest against hers felt amazing. Belle was sure they could feel each other’s hearts pounding. 

Their lips melted against each other’s, his arms wrapping around her hips to pull her closer to his body. Their bodies molded together like clay. Rum ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Parting her lips they both moaned at the taste. As they kissed his right hand moved down to her mound, cupping it in his hand. His fingers brushed along her already wet folds.

He groaned at the feeling. “Gods Belle you’re so wet. So very wet for me.”

“Uh-huh... you make me feel so good Rumple.” Belle nuzzled her face into the side of his before lightly licking the shell of his ear like she knew he liked. He gasped at the sensation so she took the lobe of his ear into her mouth and sucked. He hissed her name, bucking against her. His fingers pushed deeper into her fold and easily found her clit. Rubbing, rubbing, rubbing until she was tossing her head back and crying out in bliss.

“Rumpel! More! Please more!” She begged unable to stop from her hips to trust up into his hand.

“More?” That impish voice had returned. “Is my stroking not enough?” For emphasis his fingers moved harder and faster against her hidden bud.

Belle was certain she’d go mad from such teasing. Not only was his shift in personality and appearance driving crazy but so was the lack of more pleasure. She knew that the fire within her wouldn’t be quenched until he filled her with every inch. Turning her head away one of her arms came up to lay across her eyes. This was wrong. She couldn’t look at him, no matter how sexually attracted she was to him. He was the evil side of Rum. The part of him that made him make wrong choices and hurt the people around him.

Slowly but firmly her arm was moved above her head. His free hand had taken ahold of her wrist and now held it down in its place. “Don’t hide from me. Please don’t hide.” Opening her eyes she saw he had yet to change again. Two clawed fingers dipped into her entrance, pushing as deep as they could go. “Let me see you. Let your monster see his beauty.” His voice was so soft as he pleaded with her. She could feel her heart softening. No matter what she tried to tell herself, Belle knew even the Dark One cared for her.

Leaning up, she took his bottom lip into her mouth and tugged on it playfully. This only seemed to excite him further, as he started to move his fingers within her and let his thumb move in tiny circles against her clit. She keened hotly into his ear gaining more dirty words from the deal makers mouth. 

“That’s it my little Belle. Take the pleasure I’m giving you. Take it. You want it, so take it.” Her inner walls clenched around his fingers feeling like she’d come if he didn’t stop. Subconsciously she started to grind herself into his fingers, seeking more pleasure.

Growling Rumplestiltskin’s fingers thrust faster into her but not before adding a third one. Belle’s whole body began to shake, the heat becoming unbearable. She cried out screaming things like “Yes", "more", and "don’t stop!”

“Won’t stop.” He panted, Scottish drawl returning. “Gonna make it better, love.”

And make it better he did. Releasing her wrist he brought his hand down to spread her lips apart, baring her sensitive clit to him. Without hesitation Gold lowered his head and took the little bud between his lips. Belle saw stars, her fists gripping the bed sheets. Her legs shook with extreme force, her heels digging into the mattress.

She chanted his name, unable to do much else. That one night they shared she had never felt like this. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, sweat rolling down her body, and muscles clenching tight.

_“Belle.”_

Her name was whispered like a prayer that was filled with admiration and love, but Belle couldn’t identify who the voice belonged to. 

Her orgasm ripped through her, quick and sharp. She had been unprepared but her body still shuttered and arched. Her heart fluttered within her. His name was on her lips but she couldn’t take enough air into her lungs to scream it out. She felt frozen in that one moment of eternal bliss.

The beauty fell back onto the bed, chestnut curls fanning out about her while others clung to her neck and checks. She was certain that she had never felt so hot in all her life. Desperately she tried to refill her lungs with air, her eyes closed. A gentle hand caressed her thigh to sooth her down from her high. When Belle had finally caught her breath she opened her eyes to find those large, threatening eyes staring back at her. 

Rumpelstiltskin hummed in amusement as he watched her. “I think I could get use to watching you writhe in pleasure, my dear.” he paused to ease his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips. Belle could see they were slicked with her sweet juices. “And tasting you.” He took them into his mouth, sucking them clean and never once taking his eyes off of her.

Her cheeks tinged pink at the sight of him. “Do-Do I taste good?”

Letting his fingers fall from his mouth he crawled back up her body, trapping her underneath him. “Like a goddess.”

He kissed her, softer than before. She could taste herself on his lips but it didn’t disgust her only stoked the fire within her. She must have made a noise for he pulled back slightly to smile at her. Once again he had shifted.

“Why do you keep doing that?” 

Looking confused he replied. “Doing what sweetheart?” 

“Changing! Back and fourth from yourself to the Dark One....I don’t understand.”

He still looked confused moving closer to her and accidentally pushed his hips up against hers.

She gasped at the movement, causing her to feel his hardness through his pants. Trying to focus on the question at hand and not the overwhelming need to rip his pants off was not an easy task, but Gold’s hand came under her chin and tilted her head up. Deep brown eyes looked back at her. They almost seemed to gleam.

“But Belle....” Gold’s voice was steady but as he continued talking his eyes changed to those black slits. 

“I and the Dark One-” He sat up on his knees above her but never once broke eye contact, “are one and the same.” The two voice of her true love seemed to blur into one. It was all so clear now. She loved him. Every part of him. The good and the bad because that was what real love was. It accepted the flaws, saw past them, made them more human. Belle reached her hand out for him and it was Rumpelstiltskin who took it, brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm. It wasn’t the Dark One or Mr. Gold that looked down at her, it was just him. Just her one and only true love.

“Don’t stop.”

Rumple smirked down at her. “As my lady wishes.” He started unlacing the ties to his leather pants. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over his scaled skin. For longer than she cared to admit she had always wondered what he looked like under his high collars and leathers. She was quickly coming to the realization that green scales and soft tanned skin were both equally pleasing to look at.

When his member was finally free she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She was just too curious to not look. When they had first made love she had only gotten a glimpse of it but now she could see every inch. The raw evidence of his desire for her. The long hard shaft was thick with a mushroom shaped head and Belle could see how it slightly throbbed. The more she ran her eyes over it the wetter she could feel herself become.

His hand on her thigh snapped her out of her thoughts. She mumbled her apologies but he silenced her with a kiss. “Shhhh, it brings me great pleasure to look at you, so if it pleases you to look... then look." 

She smiled at him, thankful for his understanding. “I want you. I just....want you.”

“Then have me you shall.” All of his cloths were gone now including his pants and high boots. He pushed himself against her, letting her feel his member against her wetness. Holding himself at the base he ran the tip against her slit all the way up to her clit. He teased her for a few minutes enjoying the way she whined her pleasures. His beauty dug her nails into his forearms, pulling him closer to her. She couldn’t take the teasing. She’d go mad if he kept her waiting any longer. 

“Tell me what it is you want Belle. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it.” He nuzzled his nose into the side of her face, breathing hard and running his tongue along her cheek. It was obvious that waiting was also driving him mad.

It took a moment to gather her courage before she spoke. “Rum, please. I need you...to be inside.” Belle bucked her hips causing the man above her to groan, sounding like he was in pain. “Make me belong to you Rumpelstiltskin.”

A growl bubbled up from deep within his chest. Not wanting to waste another moment he lined himself up at her entrance and thrust into her. Her eyes widened at the force. It didn’t hurt, just felt new. _Deliciously_ new.

Belle let her arms snake around him to pull his body completely over her own, chests against one another. Her small delicate hands ran up and down his back, noticing the scales had turned to soft skin. She hardly minded anymore. He was all the same to her.  
  
Agonizingly slow he pulled out, leaving only the tip inside of her, before ramming into her once more. She threw her head back and cried out her approval. ‘Again’ she begged, earning a chuckle form her lover.

“I feel that good inside?” He didn’t wait for an answer before starting to move inside of her hard and fast. “F-Fuck....you feel so good Belle. So hot...melting around me.” Just like their first time his accent became heavier, sometimes hard to make out his words in between his moans but his voice sounded like velvet.

“Keep talking Rumple. Please!”

He straightened himself suddenly, revealing his imp form. He took ahold of the back of Belle’s knees, forcing her legs part even more. “You don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. I’m going to take good care of you.” His thrusts deepened, causing his cock to push even deeper inside her.

No longer being able to grip onto him she had to settle for grabbing onto the bed sheets, twisting them in her grasp. Not wanting to scream, Belle bit down on her lower lip, whimpers escaping instead.

“Oh no. Don’t you dare. Don’t you _fucking_ dare Belle.” He hissed, his eyes overcome by blackness. Tightening the grips on her legs he repositioned them once more. He brought her left to wrap around his waist while the other was hoisted up onto his shoulder and held there. This new position had Belle quaking. Every time he thrust into her soaking wet snatch he hit against her g-spot. How did he know how to unlock all her hidden pleasures? It didn’t matter, not now.

She lost herself in it, thrashing her body up to meet his thrusts. No longer did she prevent herself screaming. “Yes! Rum! Yes! Oh god! So good!”

Smirking he plowed into her, wanting the whole town to hear her scream.

“That’s it. That’s my good girl!” He looked down to where they were joined, groaning as if in pain. His voice dropping an optic as he spoke, “Mmmhh, look at how well you take me in. Taking me in so deep! Every inch buried deep inside you Belle!” His thrusts became erratic and wild in ecstasy, “And so fucking wet. Even your sheets are soaked.”

If she paid attention, she could hear the wet slapping noise of their bodies colliding against one another. A part of her knew she should be embarrassed by that, but she felt so free being like this with him. Her love for him only grew as he focused on fulfilling her needs. 

“Rum! You’re gonna make me-!” She couldn’t finish before his skilled fingers snaked down to draw circles on her aching clit. 

His body slightly slumped towards her but never once did he stop. “Belle.... So close...Say my name, love please. Please Belle!” His voice breaking as he pleaded for what he needed. Opening her eyes she was once again greeted with tanned skin. 

“Rumple! Oh Rumpl-” 

“NO!” The Dark One hissed to cut her off. Returning just as quickly as he had left, he leaned over her completely now, bending her knee so it was up by her face but still resting on his shoulder.

“My NAME Belle. All of it! Say it!”

“RUMPELSTILTSKIN!” Her cry rang out throughout her tiny apartment. 

Growling out her name, he pinched her clit in reward bringing on her orgasm just as surprisingly as before. The walls of her pussy clenched gloriously around his long, thick cock.

She could feel him emptying his seed inside her, but all Belle could see were colors splashing together, trying to paint more than one picture at once. 

Her limbs felt heavy but her heart felt light. She could hardly tell where she stopped and he began. Barely feeling him lowering her leg or slipping out of her but she did feel his breathless kisses against her lips and cheeks.

“You’re so very perfect Belle. Thank you....Thank you for letting me love you...” 

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Loving brown eyes met hers, returning her smile. Belle shook her head, kissing his lips. “Please don’t thank me Rum. I’m so lucky to have someone love me like you do. I-I couldn’t ask for anything more than that.”

“Oh sweetheart. I promise to change. I’ll change for you.”

Once more his beauty shook her head. “No....not for me Rum. For yourself. You don’t have to hold onto your anger and regret anymore. And I don’t need you to change who you are because I love who it is you are. Man, monster, spinner, Dark One, deal maker, pawn shop owner, coward, wizard, Rumpelstiltskin, Mr. Gold. It’s all you and it’s all mine....”

They were both trembling with the aftermath of their fiery lovemaking but that didn’t stop them from kissing each other until the sun came up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight streamed in through Belle’s bedroom window. The new librarian’s eyes fluttered open a few times before she yawned at sat up. She looked around the room and found no sign that anyone had been there the night before. No discarded male clothing scattered across her bedroom floor. No tangled sheets. Not a single thing out of place.

Confused she lifted back the bed sheets to find her nightgown intact and in its proper place on her body. Had that all really been a dream? She knew she was prone to having extremely vivid dreams but last night had felt so real. Lying back against the headboard Belle lazily looked out her window and at the new day that was beginning just outside. It was still relatively early and Belle was in no rush to get out of bed just yet.

Going over the details in her mind it was obvious that last night must have been a dream. A sinfully good dream but a dream none the less. Though the fact that her subconscious had imagined such things made a blush burn her cheeks, Belle could not deny the peace it had brought her. 

She now realized she couldn’t just draw a defiant line between the Dark One and Mr. Gold because they both made up her true love. He was just her Rumpelstiltskin from here on out. 

And she was going to do everything in her power to make sure they both had the best chance at being happy. No evil queens, or personal demons, or magic was going to keep them apart anymore. 

Finally making up her mind Belle reached over to the table next to her bed, the beauty picked up the cellphone that she was still getting the hang of using but dialed the number of her beast with ease.

On the second ring he answered sounding surprised and honestly, a little scared. “H-Hey Belle. Is everything....alright?”

“Everything is perfectly fine Rumple.” She paused, hoping he’d hear how calm and confident she sounded. “Can I ask you something?”

Still sounding unsure he replied “Yes, of course. Anything you wish sweetheart.”

Though Gold couldn’t see her, there was a big, bright smile plastered across her face.

“Would you do me the honor of coming to lunch with me this afternoon? I really would like to try my very first hamburger with you....”

_The End_

 

Note: Thank you SO much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it or have any advice for me please comment and leave me a review!

 


End file.
